Dreams Don't Last
by hotcaution
Summary: Alt. Ending to Citizen Fang- Sam comes face to face with Amelia and makes a life shattering discovery. Even though he's mad at Dean all he wants and needs is his big brother to help him. One shot. Rated M for language. Enjoy


**Dreams Don't Last**

****Supernatural is not mine. This was just an idea in my head of what would have been an interesting twist in the mid season finale, one shot.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Any casualties?" Sam was fuming

"Martin" Dean said

"Was it Benny?" it was getting hard to hear Dean, all Sam could seem to hear was the rush of blood in his head

"He had it coming, Sam. I'll tell you what happened"

"I know what happened, Dean"

"Okay, you want to listen to me or not?"

Sam hung up the phone infuriated with Dean. Dean had played him. Had changed her number on his phone weeks ago probably just waiting for a moment like this, a moment to get him away, distract him so that he could do as he pleased. Sam downed the last of his whiskey and put money on the table. He hoped that the drive back to his brother would cool him off enough to stand being confined in the Impala with him; he planned on a slow drive back to Dean. Sam got up and turned and that's when he saw her. Amelia… Amelia had come for him.

"I knew that was you" she said glaring at him. She shoved his shoulder and cocked her head.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here"

"I… I'm sorry" Sam said his voice cracking as he stumbled back into the bar stool and slumped down. She didn't want him; she had moved on, he shouldn't have been surprised he thought to himself.

"Yea, you dump that poor dog on me half dead and instead of assuming responsibility you bolt as soon as I say he'll pull through! You're lucky we found an owner for that dog or else you might as well have left him on the road"

"What? Riot?"

"Riot?" she looked confused but still very angry

"Riot is he okay? He still with you?" Sam said straightening up and reaching out to her

She stepped back a flash of fear in her eyes, "What are you talking about? That dog? I don't know why you would name a dog you almost killed but whatever lets you sleep at night buddy" she said starting to turn

Sam grabbed her this time and she spun around hard getting out of Sam's grasp

"Amelia? What's wrong?" Sam asked putting his hands up in surrender

"Uh… I don't know you buddy," she said looking around and clutching her purse, "I just saw you and remembered you from almost a year ago coming into my practice and giving me a half dead dog that had to have surgery… that I ended up paying for, so thanks for that" She had regained her abrasiveness and stood there glaring at Sam

'I don't know you' her words rang through his head like a cruel joke, how could she not know him, he had spent months with her, he had owned a home with her… demons. This thought snapped Sam back and he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders causing Amelia to yelp out in pain and surprise.

"Amelia did someone do this to you? Christo! Exorcimus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica" at this point Amelia began screaming for help and various men grabbed Sam pulling him away dragging him to the doors as he continued the exorcism without faltering. He tried not to have the image of her terrified face etch itself into his mind.

"I'll find out who did this to you Amelia!" Sam shouted as he stared at the bar doors close. He opened his mouth to scream again but he quickly closed it realizing he was alone. He turned wide eyed, how can she not know me, he thought as he started walking to the car.

"It had to be a demon or a ghost… something happened… there has to be something" Sam murmured to himself running his hands through his hair trying to think of any explanation to this situation. He tried not to entertain the idea that what if she was right… what if he had never had a life with her? He dug his phone out of his pocket and called Dean.

"Are you ready to listen to me now" Dean's surly voice greeted him. Clearly Dean was still mad and maybe Sam was mad too but Sam could barely think clearly at this moment, he just needed his big brother.

"Dean, something… something's happened to Amelia" Sam said softly, he surprised himself with how grim his voice sounded. He could hear Dean sigh and shift in his seat.

"What happened?"

"I don't… I don't know, she… she doesn't remember who I am… I think its demons! It has to be right? Or angels? Could they have done this but why? Maybe a ghost? She didn't look off, I said Christo and started an exorcism but they didn't seem to affect her, she… she just seemed scared" He was rambling, he only rambled when he was terrified

"Whoa whoa, slow down Sam. She doesn't remember you?"

"No… well she says she remembers me going to the vet when I hit the dog but she said I left when she told me that he would be ok… but I didn't leave, did I?" Sam ran his free hand through his hair

"There has to be an explanation for this Sam" Dean said as he stopped the Impala and began to turn it around.

Sam's head was pounding and he leaned onto the car because he felt like his legs were going to give up on him any moment now.

"D… my head… its killing me" Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose, he kept thinking, this can't be happening this can't be happening.

"Sammy? Stay with me, sit down ok"

Sam obeyed his brother and slid down the car stretching his legs in front of him. He could hear the Impala's engine roar as Dean sped up in his direction he presumed. A silence stretched out for a minute or two.

"What if… what if I wasn't with her Dean… what did I do this whole year?" Sam's voice came out almost in a whisper

"We're going to figure this out Sammy okay, I'll be there soon"

"Dean… what if I went soulless again?" Sam said softly

There was a silent pause, "I'll be there soon, keep your phone close to you okay. Call me if anything happens okay?"

"K D" Sam responded and felt the line go dead.

"Fuck," Dean let out slamming his hand on the wheel. He should have never tricked his brother into going there. He should have learned by now that lying and deceiving the ones you love leads to very, very bad things. Because whatever truths they would discover, they were not going to be as happy as the memories that Sam had created for himself. Even though he was pissed at Sam for not trying harder to find him, he didn't want this for his baby brother.

Sam clutched the phone in his hand and would continue to until Dean came. He was scared, scared to close his eyes, scared that the real memories would wash over him like a wave. What was so terrible that he blocked everything out? What was so horrible that he retreated into god knows what? Oh… that's right…he had almost forgotten, Dean had disappeared. In a flash his brother had vanished and in the days after he remembered feeling like his world was slowly coming undone. Sam brought his knees up making himself small and buried his face in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
